


P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t

by bbqmalfoy



Series: Slipknot drabbles [6]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Corey Taylor - Freeform, Drabble, Fluffy, James Root - Freeform, Jim Root - Freeform, M/M, Pregnant, Short Drabble, fluff fluff fluff who doesn't love fluffy slipknot, not an mpreg don't worry, prank, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey and Jim talks drunkily about having kids and Jim being "pregnant".</p>
            </blockquote>





	P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I came up with this idea to be honest XD Okay but they're already in a relationship in this one by the way

It was one of those days where Jim and Corey decided to get drunk with each other and just be together. They were currently in Corey's hotel room sitting beside the bed and sippinig on their _Jack Daniels_ every now and then.

"How do you feel about being pregnant?", Jim asked serious and watched Corey choke on his drink and laughed when he coughed for his life.

"What the fuck?", he laughed loudly and drank another more (this time not spitting it out).

"P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t", Jim giggled and sighed. "Don't you want kids someday?"

"I mean... yeah, sure", he sluddered and thought for a minute but then laughed again. "You know we can't get pregnant, right?"

Jim nodded and smirked. "I want to be a dad." He smiled just the thought of raising up kids with Corey, he sighed happily and laid down with his head in Corey's lap. Corey giggled again and drank the last sip of his drink. "Hey don't laugh".

"I'm sorry babe", he smiled.

"I think I'm pregnant", Jim said. Corey furrowed his eyebrows and tried so hard not to burst out in laughing again. "Sometimes I can feel it kicking."

"Uh, Jim", Corey smiled but didn't laugh, yet.

"Uh Corey", Jim mocked his boyfriend and smirked again. "Kids, I want us to be dads babe, just imagine."

"I'm sorry but you don't have a womb we have to adopt if we want kids", Corey stating the facts but smiled and the adorable pout Jim had. He bowed down and kissed it away and smiled. "Let's think about, yeah?", he said softly.


End file.
